Fraggle Rock Fanisode: Uncle Traveling Matt's Werefraggle transformation
Uncle Traveling Matt's Were Fraggle transformation 'is a Fraggle Rock Fanisode by Macey Mello based on a scene from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Wererabbit. In this episode, Uncle Traveling Matt turns into a Werefraggle. Characters *Uncle Traveling Matt *Gobo Fraggle *Strong Bad (From Homestar Runner) *The Cheat (From Homestar Runner) *Storyteller Fraggle (Mentioned) Transcript * means translated from The Cheat language :'Uncle Traveling Matt: What on earth were you thinkin' of, Nephew Gobo? Ruined a perfectly good piece of fashionable knitwear, that did. To say nothing of a relationship with an important client. :van drives closer to the sign saying, "Road Closed" :Uncle Traveling Matt: It's lucky for us her Ladyship was so understanding. :van turns left to go in the woods :Uncle Traveling Matt: Honestly, I don't know what's got into you lately. And slow down for pity's sake. You'll buckle me trunnions. :van stops :Uncle Traveling Matt: Don't worry. I'll see to this. the van door Stay here, Gobo. :Gobo Fraggle: *Gulp* I hope it's not too late.... :Uncle Traveling Matt: Right. tries to lift the big branch It's heavier than it looks. :zooms into the broken tree, then cut to a mirror, then the axe throws on the branch :Strong Bad: I know your little secret, Travler. I know exactly what's going on. :Uncle Traveling Matt: Parden me, Silly Creature... :Strong Bad: Yes. You think you can pilfer my filly, don't you? :tries to get out of the van, The Cheat closes the van door, with rabies :Strong Bad: You think you can con a fraggle lady out of her fourtune? :Uncle Traveling Matt: Who, me? :Strong Bad: Well, I got here first! I've spent a long time reeling in that storytelling woman. And I'm not about to let some traveling guy poach her from me. Comprenez? :Uncle Traveling Matt: Right-o. I'll be off then. :rubber band starts to stretch out of an axe :Strong Bad: You're not going anywhere, Traveler. :rubber band flies at Matt hitting the big branch :Strong Bad: Not until I've taught you a jolly good lesson. a coat on the axe Come on! Queensberry rules! Put 'em up, ya little pipsqueak. :starts to shake :Strong Bad: Hah! You're shaking. Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat as well as a scoundrel. And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with the Strong Bad! Matt, then throwing Strong Bad on a window :Bad looks to see Matt transforming into a teeth of the Were Fraggle :Strong Bad: What the crap? :continues transforming into a Were Fraggle :Strong Bad: What on earth...? :continues transforming into a Were Fraggle, with a tail turning fluffy like a wolf, then ripping clothes out, then The Cheat locks the door, then Matt continues ripping the clothes out, then throwing a hat at Strong Bad, then ripping the clothes out, growling, which firghtned Strong Bad with his screaming, then Matt growls into a Were Fraggle :Strong Bad: The Cheat! Attack! Attack! :digs out from under the van :The Cheat: *What the...? :Were Fraggle holds a big branch, then throwing, then howling, then the fraggles including Gobo howl, then stamping on the ground with Strong Bad, vibrating on top, then sniffing, then leaving, then they hear a thunderclap, then starting the van, screaming leaving Strong Bad on the ground, then going, then getting up :Strong Bad: Welp...There goes that Travler and his nephew. ''Cheat walks to see the van driving to chase the Were Fraggle ''Forget it The Cheat, It's Muppetville. Category:The Muppets Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Homestar Runner Category:PrincessDaisyFan99 Category:Fanfiction Category:Transcripts Category:Wallace & Gromit Category:Wallace and Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Fraggle rock Category:Fanfictions